


Ambrose Spellman is a Very Good Cousin

by Restless_Writer



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Ambrose & Sabrina Bonding, Angst, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, More characters to be added, Other, Platonic Relationships, Post CAOS, Pre CAOS, Protective Ambrose Spellman, Sentimental, Short Stories, Young Sabrina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restless_Writer/pseuds/Restless_Writer
Summary: Collection of short stories on the bond between Ambrose & Sabrina, from the day she was brought into his life & further in the future. On how Ambrose had guided & protected the young half witch throughout her life, & how no matter the adventure they had always been there for one another as only a Spellman could be.
Relationships: Ambrose Spellman & Hilda Spellman & Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Ambrose Spellman & Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Ambrose Spellman is a Very Good Cousin

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved how much Ambrose cared about Sabrina & their bond with each other, & had always wanted a story that focuses on that, as well as what life was like for them when she was younger, so here is the beginning of mine. Hope you enjoy, comments appreciated always.

Another countless, loveless, lifeless day, Ambrose sat alone in his room. 59 years he'd been bound to this house, & while he was thankful to finally be in the comfort of his aunties mortuary & no longer in a witches cell he couldn't bear the thought of his youth going to waste within the walls of this miniature castle. 

Without a body to autopsy, or at the very least, embalm, or a new magic to study, he'd found his life had become entirely dull. 

Absorbed in his melancholia, Ambrose stared out of his sunlit window to the rest of the world wondering if he would ever have another chance to see it. With Aunt Hilda in the garden, Zelda finishing her day at the academy he found himself in another lonely Summer once more. That is, until the sound of a babies cry bellowed through the house. 

Wondering if he was simply imagining things he waited a moment as the crying continued. Finally he put on his robe to see what on Earth could be going on just as his aunts walked inside. 

" _What is that infernal bleeting?"_

_"Sounds like a... a baby! Ah,"_

_"Father Lucifer, it's Sabrina. What does that mean for Edward & Dianna? It can't be good news."  
_

The sound fading, Ambrose walked downstairs & into the kitchen only to find Zelda & Hilda surrounding the cause of the chaos. 

"Auntie Z, what's going on? Whose child is this?"

"It's Sabrina," Zelda looked over at him with concerned eyes, her voice brittle as she spoke. "She must have been teleported to us- but why? Something had to have gone wrong." 

"I can search through recent news stories to see if anything comes up," Ambrose suggested, equally disturbed, "he hadn't told you anything about bringing her here?"

"No. Not since they'd left for the Vatican. Go, Ambrose. Search everything you can to see if anything has happened. Hilda & I will begin to make calls. We won't rest until we get ahold of them, or at the very least find out what's going on." 

* * *

A week later, as the moon rose in the sky, the night as black as obsidian the Spellman family prepared for a funeral. 

"Alright love," Hilda said to Ambrose as she hastened around the kitchen, tears in her eyes, "we shouldn't be too long. You're alright to watch Sabrina?"

Ambrose sat at the table & looked into her eyes with a gentle smile on his face, an infant Sabrina in his arms. "But ofcourse Auntie-"

"Ofcourse he is. What else would he be doing?" Zelda remarked, her jaw tight, her eyes narrow as she marched into the kitchen, her heels clicking against the floor. 

Ambrose studied the two women before him when Zelda looked across the counter at him, her usually bright green eyes tinted red. "He doesn't have a choice anyhow." 

"Yes Zelda," Hilda mumbled in her & her nephews defense, "I only wanted to make certain-"

Before she even had the chance to finish Zelda walked away, in no mood to listen to Hilda speak.

Ambrose held Sabrina carefully, his eyes carrying a hint of shame when Hilda's gentle hand graced his cheek. "Don't let her bother you. You know how she gets. This is a rather hard time for her, all of us really." 

"I know, auntie." He replied, his soft voice cracking slightly. 

"We have no time for this," Zelda demanded from the entryway, "come along Hilder. I will not have us late for our own brother's funeral." 

Hilda closed her eyes for a second more before giving Ambrose a small comforting smile, her thumb gently brushing over Sabrinas cheek. "Oh, we must be off then. Take care of her love."

Ambrose followed her to the door to tell the two women in white goodbye. "I promise you I will. Oh how I only wish I could be there for you aunties."

Hilda began to tear up again as she hugged him goodbye, quietly whispering the same to her niece.

Reaching for Zelda, she was already half way out of the door when she turned back to him. "It's much too late for that, isn't it? At least her cries won't be able to interrupt the service." 

She shut the door quick & firmly behind her, leaving Ambrose alone in the entryway with baby Sabrina.

He knew Zelda didn't mean it, that her abrasiveness was only a tactic to hide her vulnerability. That she had much too much to deal with, having lost her brother & now having to raise his baby girl.

He knew she would rather set herself a flame then allow her to expose herself, Edwards death being no exception. 

He looked at the clock on the wall, it reading a little after 10. He expected them to arrive home long past twelve, the service in the woods, & crossover mass at the desecrated church being rather long precessions if memory served him right. 

Continuing to hold her he walked into the parlor & placed her in her black bassinet, taking a seat across from the infant girl.

"At least you're too young to understand," his voice quiet, his mouth quivering. How hard growing up was going to be for her. No-one made better caretakers then the aunties, but he too knew the feeling of growing up without parents, how no matter how good her life may be that none of them would ever be able to take away that hurt. 

Things were certainly going to be different around the mortuary, for all of them. For the entirety of his life here, it had only been Zelda, Hilda, & he. Though he had no aversion to children, he never expected he would ever have any sort of responsibility for one. Yes the aunties were midwives, but he never thought a child, much less a half mortal one, would ever live permanently with them. The idea worried him slightly. How would she grow up? Would she take after him? The aunties? Perhaps if they were lucky, her father? Or, would she take after Dianna? He couldn't imagine Zelda handling that well.

More concerningly, how would he be around her? He'd forgotten what it was like to merely watch over a child, a _mortal_ child, he wouldn't know where to begin in helping to raise one. He was sure the aunties would want him to help guide her down the path of night, as was their way of things, but in light of recent events he would hardly consider himself the right warlock for the task. 

The clock hitting eleven, soon after prayer for the journey into hell after death would have begun did Sabrina start to cry.

Quickly he grabbed the bottle & picked her up. When that didn't do the trick he gave her her binky, though she quickly spit it out. He attempted to swaddle her, feed her, anything he could think to get her to stop yet no matter what he did her tears were seemingly endless. 

He set her down once more, sighing frustratedly as he ran his hand through his hair, hopelessly lost on what could be wrong with the child.

"Shh," he whispered, his voice gentle as he looked at her, attempting to gently rock the bassinet though it was of no use.

Her cries sounded as if she too could sense her parents beings being ferried off into the unholy realm.

"Yes, I suppose you're in mourning too, aren't you little one?" He'd realized though she was part mortal, her witch half was strong, that he was certain. They had Edward to be thankful for of that.

Taking the seat across from her once more he picked her up from her bassinet & held her close as she cried into the night, humming softly as a means to calm her.

He felt it too, a soul being freed from its human bind & released to its natural place. He revered Edward, learned & worshipped his teachings as best he could, & while the two might not have been as close, he grieved for his uncle & aunt as well, their passing much too sudden.

His heart ached for the little girl in his arms, knowing how hard it is for the ones who are supposed to love you unconditionally to simply abandon you, even if not by choice. 

With the strike of the witching hour, knowing the ceremony should be over her crying finally soothed, as he expected. Passing the rest of the time, Ambrose walked her around the house as she gazed up at him while he talked on & on. "There we go. I'm going to teach you magics, both old & new, I'll teach you our spells & their histories, & you'll know all about witch customs. Yes you will," he cooed, his heart already warming up to this new bundle of life they'd been given. 

She giggled, a small sleepy smile going across her face before Her eyes started to flutter. Knowing she was tired he sat down in a chair in the kitchen & cradled her as she slept.

Staring at the kitchen table, his chest tightened as he looked at a picture of Edward & Dianna, holding Sabrina just months after she'd been born.

He vowed then & there to protect her, take care of her as best he could. She was family, & though he might not have been able to properly mourn for them, he swore Edward & Dianna Spellman would not leave in vain. 

Soon after, the front door opened. "Oh," Hilda cried, the two sisters quietly rushing into the kitchen, "Ambrose love, how is she?"

"It was quite a task," he murmured, rocking Sabrina in his arms, "but after a bit of grieving, I can finally say she is now sleeping peacefully." 

The sisters gathered around him, all staring wistfully at the picture of Edward & Dianna as two candles- one red, one white- burned before them. 

"Yes, perhaps we all can now." Zelda spoke, her voice low & Somber as the flames flickered in her eyes.

Soon the candles were blown out, the lights were turned off, & the Spellman family readied themselves for life to start anew. 


End file.
